The Ninja Art of Love
by Serendipity Princess
Summary: Just a little fic dedicated to some pairings in the ninja world! First chapter: KibaHina, second Chapter: SasuSaku. Characters are 19. better than sounds, I hope!
1. A Prodigy's Advice Kibahina

Yeah, yeah. Another one for _WhiteLilyAngel._

_Me:_ So, just a little umbrella disclaimer for the rest of the fic-  
_Naruto:_ You have an umbrella?  
_Me:_ N-  
_Naruto:_ Why do you have an umbrella? You're inside on the computer! Isn't it bad luck to open an umbrella inside, anyway_?  
Me:_ I DON'T HAVE AN UMBRELLA!  
_Naruto_: But you just said you did...so why DID you have one when it's sunny and 80 degrees?  
_Me:..._Never mind. Just say I don't own you!  
_Naruto: _Fine, fine. Serendipity doesn't own me OR the umbrella she's talking about.  
_Me: _Keep talking and YOU are going to have an umbrella...shoved up your butt!!!  
_Hinata: _S-Shouldn't we start the story now?  
(Naruto and I still fighting)  
_Hinata:_ Well, here goes the story!

* * *

"Kiba, you're staring at her again."

"…oh! What, Shino?" Kiba tore his gaze away from his female teammate.

"She's going to realize you're staring at her eventually." Shino informed him.

"I guess…"

"She's not stupid."

"I know. Well, she's not entirely stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, she has that crush on Uzumaki…"

"So? It's cute."

"But I like her! And I know her better than almost anyone! And I am the one who saves her whenever she needs it!"

"Except for when…"

"Well, that once he saved her-"

"Twice-"

"once-"

"Twice."

"ONCE!"

"Twice."

"No."

"I'm not arguing anymore, I know I'm right."

"Whatever."

"Guys?"

"She's coming over here, Shino!"

"She's on our team, of course she is coming over here."

"Wow, I just realized we had an entire conversation without you mentioning bugs!"

"Well, see, I wasn't really paying attention to you. I was thinking about bugs."

"That is really scary."

"Kiba! Shino! Why don't we stop and have lunch?"

"Sure." Shino replied. He stood up and looked at Kiba. "Oh, by the way-I think you're going to have to fix your problem yourself."

"What problem?"

Shino just looked at him. Then they went to get lunch.

-----------at the restaurant----------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kiba?" Hinata asked, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I-I heard Shino say you'd have to solve a problem by yourself…what kind of problem?"

"Just some girl trouble."

"R-really? I can help with that!"

"You can?"

"Yeah! W-w-hat's the 'girl problem'?"

"Well, there's this girl I like, but she likes someone else…"

"How ru-rude! Have you told her you like her?"

"Well, no…"

"Oh, then this is a bi-a bit harder…oh well. What attracts you to her?"

"Well, she's unique, a lot of people disrespect her but she just keeps going, she always cheers me up, she is really pretty, and, um, I don't know. She's just everything I like in a girl."

"Oh, that's sweet!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So…"

"So…"

"A-a-re you friends with the girl?"

"Of course. Why?"

"B-because love is only a more intimate friendship!"

"…what?"

"I don't know. N-Neji told me that the day after he started dating Tenten."

"Aren't they engaged now?"

"Yes, so whatever ad-advice he gives me about love must be pretty good, if I can only decipher it…"

"Is he saying 'date your best friend'? Because then I'd be dating Shino…"

"…ew…"

"Either that, or I'd be dating you."

"…"

"…"

"N-Not that that would be bad or anything…" Hinata whispered.

"I thought you had a crush on Naruto!"

"I-I used to. I still respect him, but I've resigned myself to the fact that he likes Sakura."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"K-Kiba?"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"D-Do you wanna go get ramen?"

"Sure!"

-----------------somewhere in the bushes------------------------------------------

"Neji, did you really tell her that?" Tenten asked from her hiding spot in the bushes.

"No! I told her that she better find herself a boy before I found one for her!" Neji retorted, smirking.

"Oh!" Tenten laughed "Well, I guess whatever makes her happy…"

" I know what would make me happy."

"Neji, why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

So there you have it! Hope that was better, WLA! If not...I'll try again! 

So, there you have it!

Kaelan--To the left, to the left. (I can do that so much better than you!) IT'S TO THE RIGHT, DUMMY!


	2. Midnight Returns SasuSaku

They're 19 here too. This is for Ty, my bestest friend, except for katie and Kaelan, who are close seconds!

(imaginary conversation between me and Ty)  
_Ty: _YAYA! SasuSaku! Wait...isn't that me and Kaelan?  
Me: You two picked your characters, not me.  
Ty: So that's like HIM showing up at my doorstep in the middle of the night?  
Me: Correct!  
Ty:...  
Me: Hey, someone's at the door!  
Ty: (goes to answer it!) AHHH! IT'S HIM!  
Kaelan: You don't own Naruto! IT was all a lieeeee!

Soooo...on to the story, while Ty, Kaelan and I work this out...

* * *

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura gasped at the figure before her. She hadn't seen him for over two years! 

"I got back to Konoha recently, and I felt I should pay you a visit." Sasuke replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, really." Sakura stared at him for a moment before replying. "You've changed."

"As have you. Whatever happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"I grew up. You were gone. I think I'm over you now." Sakura tried to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So…what's new?" Sasuke tried to change the topic.

"Uh, let's see. Naruto and Hinata started going out-"

"Finally." interrupted Sasuke.

"Yes, finally. ANYWAY! Ino is now stalking Sai…um, let's see…"

"You already said 'let's see', Sakura."

"Hush. You're confusing me. OH! Neji and Tenten are engaged!"

"Is all you can think about romance?"

"I'm a girl, so yes."

"Not all girls are like that!"

"I am."

"I can tell."

"So did you find anyone special?"

"I found someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life with, yes."

"Oh." a glimmer of disappointment crossed Sakura's face. "Tell the lucky girl that I'm happy for her."

"I'll do that right now!"

Sakura sighed. Just when she had hoped… "Uh, Sasuke, why are you still standing in my doorway?"

"Sakura, you'd never believe it, but this strange pink haired girl just wished us good luck!" Sasuke smirked, looking down at her.

"Sasuke…-kun?" She cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Hn?" He put his arms around her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

* * *

So Ty, happy now? I didn't kill one of you off this time!!  
And! For all those other readers out there:  
(still chasing Naruto with umbrella)  
Me: COME BACK!  
Naruto: I DO NOT WANT AN UMBRELLA UP MY REAR!  
Me: Why not? It helps your ninja skills!  
Naruto: (stops) Really?  
...to be continued... 


End file.
